Cherry Opal
Cherry Opal is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. She is a hypothetical fusion of Fire Agate and Ruby. Appearance Cherry Opal stands a head taller than Rose Quartz and roughly the same size as Grape Agate. Her gemstone placements are located on the left side of her chest and the palm of her left hand. Cherry Opal has a reddish pink complexion. Multiple parts of her body are decorated in teeth, some of which resemble horns or claws. The upper portion of her face resembles a mask made from two fused upper jaws. Her eyes, which are fused together at the center, have yellow sclera and red irises. Cherry Opals's hair wraps around her chin, resembling a beard. Her hair also bleeds above her eyes and act like eyebrows. She is very muscular, having a wide torso and toned limbs. Cherry Opal has two sets of forearms: her smaller forearms merge with the larger ones at the finger tips. The fusion wears a maroon cloth with a orange and yellow polka dot pattern. It wraps diagonally over her sleevless top and shorts. They are held together by a black belt. She wears shoes with large toenail-like teeth sticking out. Personality Cherry Opal is described as a grump who hides her softer side by acting mean and tough. The fusion never hesitates to show off her incredible strength and likes to prove it by picking fights with others. She wants to make sure everyone knows how powerful she is. Because her components share similar personality traits, they are amplified in Cherry Opal. Being passionate and emotional, she has a hard time controlling her emotions. She doesn't like a lot of things which makes it easier for her to be blunt and badmouth whatever comes to mind. When she finds something she does like she expresses with enthusiasm. The fusion puts one hundred percent of her effort into everything she does, even if it's of no real importance. Only to Gems like Sapphire does she show her more gentler side. To them, she is caring and always making sure she has their best interests at heart. The fusion makes sure others around them know that if they do anything to them she will destroy them. If it came down to it, Cherry Opal would willingly fight to the death for their safety. The fusion is also very sensitive. It’s easy to offend and embarrass her. With Gems she likes, such as Sapphire, can make Cherry Opal flustered. It's also said she's incredibly sappy and most likely to cry at emotional movies or shows. Abilities Cherry Opal has standard Gem abilities. Cherry Opal is a very strong Gem. She has no trouble fighting in battle and faces her opponents without a hint of fear. Even though she is capable of fighting without her weapon, Cherry Opal always summons it to deal extra damage. She inherits her combat skills from Ruby and Fire Agate who both have military experience. Fusion * When fused with Sapphire, they form Pineapple Opal. * When fused with Pearl and Sapphire, they form Dominican Amber. * When fused with Amethyst and Sapphire, they form Sunset Tourmaline. * When fused with Sapphire and Steven, they form Spessartine. * When fused with Amethyst, Pearl, and Sapphire, they form Xylopal. * When fused with Amethyst, Pearl, Sapphire, and Steven, they form Lumachelle. Skillsets * Kanabō Proficiency: Cherry Opal's weapon is a combination of Ruby's gauntlet and Fire Agate's rapier. She is able to use it effortlessly, landing powerful blows on opponents. Strikes from this weapon are so strong it can break through strong defenses and can leave giant cracks on the ground. The kanabō can be heated to inflict additional damage. Unique Abilities * Lava Manipulation: With the combined fire power of Ruby and Fire Agate, Cherry Opal is able to create lava. She can create it by heating the surrounding earth and turn it into molten rock. * Pyrokinesis: Cherry Opal is able to create and manipulate fire. She is seen breathing out a plume of pinkish fire in her character sheet. * Thermokinesis: An ability inherited from Ruby. She can increase the temperature and generate heat. They are seemingly fueled by her emotions: smoke will rise from her shoulders when she's very embarrassed or angry. * Heat Resistance: A trait inherited from both Ruby and Fire Agate. Cherry Opal is able to withstand intense temperatures. Relationships Sapphire Out of all of the Crystal Gems, Sapphire is the only one that Cherry Opal treats with respect. This is most likely due to Ruby's romantic feelings for her. She is very protective of Sapphire and always focuses on her well-being. While Cherry Opal doesn't display any romantic feelings for Sapphire, she blushes when the blue Gem talks to her.. Crystal Gems Like many things, Cherry Opal doesn't like them. This could be from Fire Agate's disdain towards them. However, Cherry Opal only goes so far as to tease and pick fights (usually with Amethyst), which she finds enjoyment in. Trivia * The name of Cherry Opal's fusion dance is collision, which is an instance of one object or person striking violently against another. * All fusions that exclusively involve Fire Agate, Ruby, and Sapphire have gems named after fruit. * Cherry Opal's design is based on the oni, a type of Yōkai.https://twitter.com/wyntergems/status/921428599504293888 Gemology * Cherry opal is an opal variety. ** It has a chemical composition of SiO2 · nH2O, a hardness of 5½ - 6, and an amorphous crystal system. * They can be classified as either a common or precious opal depending if it has play-of-colors. * It's distinguished by its red-brown to red-orange background color. * Although similar in color, cherry opal has no relations with fire opal. * Cherry opals are formed within layers of developed volcanic ash and grouped in clusters of nodules. Water is trapped inside which gives opals their interference, refraction, and diffraction of light. * The best specimens come from Mexico. Cherry opals have been found in Portugal and California. * As an opal, it is the official birthstone of October. * Opals are the national gemstone of Australia. * Opal’s name is derived from the Indian (Sanskrit) word “úpala” meaning “valuable stone”. However, it could have also come from the Greek word “opalus” meaning “stone from several elements”. * Metaphysically, cherry opals promotes creativity, grounding, ambition, passion, and desires on a practical level. ** Opals in general are stone of inspiration as they enhance creativity and imagination. Opals can also improve memory, happiness, and self-worth while dispelling confusion. Additionally called as the Eye Stone, which pleases sense of sight. Gemstones Gallery Gem-Teasers-Cherry.png|Cherry Opal's teaser illustration. Collision.png|Cherry Opal's fusion dance. Melting-Point.png|Cherry Opal melting the ground with her hand and kanabō. Cherry-Opal-Sheet.png|Cherry Opal's character sheet. Bashful-Oni.png|A flustered Cherry Opal holding Sapphire. Crying-Oni.png|Cherry Opal watching Crying Breakfast Friends with Sapphire and Steven. Cherry-Height.png|Height chart featuring Cherry Opal and a couple of other characters, Cherry-Tsk.png Cherry-Vs-Amethyst.png|Short comic of Cherry Opal fighting Amethyst with Steven trying to intervene. Pine-Teaser.png|Cherry Opal with Grape Agate and Pineapple Opal's silhouette. Fruit-Gems.png|Cherry Opal with Grape Agate and Pineapple Opal References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Wyntergems Category:Fusions Category:Fan Fusions Category:Opals Category:Precious Opals Category:Multi-colored Category:Fire Agate Fusions Category:Gems Category:Mineraloids Category:Double Fusions